unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Myoboku Guide
CAUTION! This article is a Pre-version. Wanna help? Post a comment. :-) ---- The Mount Myoboku Guide is still in Progress. Blue-Print and Orientation 'Screen:' Picture of the Team Team-Level: (all ninjas on a stage have the same Lvl) Speed: (try to find in the min. required Speed for First Hit) Health: *Vanguard - (?? HP) *Assault/Support - (?? HP) Skills: *Vanguard-(Attacks enemy Vanguard/Assault/Support)-(Buff or Debuff)(Skill-Name) *Assaulter 1 - Atk V/A/S - (Buff or Debuff) (Skill-Name) *Assaulter 2 - Atk V/A/S - (Buff or Debuff) (Skill-Name) *Supporter 1 - Atk V/A/S - (Buff or Debuff) (Skill-Name) *Supporter 1 - Atk V/A/S - (Buff or Debuff) (Skill-Name) Comment: Suggestion for Main-skill or helpy Team-ninjas 'Wood Fairyland' ---- First Team Fight - Kiba Team-Level: 80 Speed: ~19.000 Health: *Vanguard: (320.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (200.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk ? - (Increase own Heal) *Kiba - Atk Vanguard - (Increase Assaulters Dmg-Rate) *Assaulter 2 - Atk ? - (?) *Assaulter 3 - Atk ? - (Increase Assaulters Dmg-Rate) *Supporter 2 - Atk ? - (Heal Vanguard) Comment: Poison can help against the Healer, or just use (poison hit or hit s) to pass this stage early a stunner such as deidara ---- 'Secound Team Fight - Shikamaru' Team-Level: 80 Speed: ~21.000 Health: *Vanguard: (400.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (250.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk Vanguard - (Increase block rate) (Impeccable) *Shikamaru - Atk Vanguard - (Increase own Crit-Rate) (Three Release Punch) *Assaulter 2 - Atk Assaulter - (?) (Meteor Arrow) *Assaulter 3 - Atk Assaulter - (?) (Meteor Arrow) *Supporter 1 - Aid Vanguard - (Heal Vanguard) (Regenerative Healing) Comment: Poison can help here against the Healer, or sasori to prevent the heal, or the second healing debuff skill ( Poison hit S)combined with a deidara to lower damage ---- Third Team Fight - Rock Lee Team-Level: 80 Speed: 25.000 Health: *Vanguard: (480.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (300.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk Vanguard - (Increase armor) (thick armor) *Assaulter 1 - Atk Vanguard - (Increase own Crit-Rate for 3 rounds) (three release punch) *Rock Lee - Atk Assaulter - (?) (lightning speed) *Assaulter 3 - Atk Vanguard - (Increase assaulters damage rate for 3 rounds) (whirlwhind strike) *Supporter 1 - Atk Vanguard - (refill 100 own fury & assaulters fury 30) (infuriation) Comment: - if you are 90+ attempting this battle the occult feature shadow will help you take a load off for a turn especially if you decide to stun the vanguard with heavenly chain, id also recommend a stunner either sasori to stop the extra fury they are getting from support or deidara to stop a assaulter or 2 to lower dmg 'Water Fairyland' ---- First Team Fight - Ino Team-Level: 90 Speed: 30000 Health: *Vanguard: (640.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (400.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk Vanguard - (increase own dodge for 3 rounds) (ghost) *Assaulter 1 - Atk Vanguard - (reducing armor on vanguard) (armor break) *Ino - Atk Vanguard - (refill 150 own fury & assaulters fury 45) (infuriation) *Supporter 2 - Atk Assaulter - (stun assaulter) (mind control) *Supporter 3 - Atk Assaulter - (stun assaulter) (mind control) Comment: - you definitely need a healer here an a vanguard with some good strat def + a stunner preferably a support line stunner cause there is three supports an 2 of them can attack your assaulters while ino just attack vanguard ---- Secound Team Fight - Shino Team-Level: 90 Speed: - Health: *Vanguard: (720.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (450.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk Vanguard - (Increase own defence) (Ghost) *Assaulter 1 - Atk Vanguard - (Increase attack power for all assaulter) (?) *Assaulter 2 - Atk Assaulter - (Increase own hit rate) (?) *Supporter 1 - Atk Vanguard - (Increase own fury to 100) (?) *Shino - Atk Assaulter - (Stun assulter) (Mind Control) Comment: - ---- Third Team Fight - Kankuro Team-Level: 90 Speed: 40000 Health: *Vanguard: (800.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (500.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk Vanguard - - (Increase own defence) (Ghost) *Kankuro - Atk Vanguard - - (Increase own damage rate) (Perish) *Assaulter 1 - Atk Vanguard - (Decrease armor) (Armor Break) *Assaulter 2 - Atk Vanguard - (Increase punch rate to 100 for 1 round) (Three release Punch) *Supporter 1 - Atk Assaulter - (Stun assaulter) (Mind Control) Comment: Use Konan and Tobirama/Deidara to stun assaulter line, outspeed kankuro's team with main and use defend to not get stunned 'Lunar Fairyland' ---- First Team Fight - Temari Team-Level: 100 Speed: 41500 Health: *Vanguard: (960.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (600.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk ? - (?) (Ghost) *Assaulter 1 - Atk ? - (?) (Lightining Speed) *Assaulter 2 - Atk ? - (?) (Lightining Speed) *Supporter 1 - Atk ? - (?) (Black Feather) *Temari - Atk ? - (?) (Spirit Slay) Comment: - ---- Secound Team Fight - Shizune Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- Third Team Fight - Gaara Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: *Vanguard - (? HP) *Assault/Support: - (? HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk ? - (?) (?) *Assaulter 1 - Atk ? - (?) (?) *Assaulter 2 - Atk ? - (?) (?) *Supporter 1 - Atk ? - (?) (?) *Supporter 2 - Atk ? - (?) (?) Comment: - 'Gold Fairyland' ---- First Team Fight - Maito Gai Team-Level: 110 Speed: 47000 ~ 48000 Health: *Vanguard - (1.280.000 HP) *Assault/Support: - (800.000 HP) Skills: *Vanguard - Atk V - (Increase own defence) (Body Defense) *Maito Gai - Atk V - (?) (Wrath of Mars) *Assaulter 2 - Atk V - (?) (Armor Break) *Assaulter 3 - Atk V - (Increase assaulters damage rate) (Whirlwind Strike) *Supporter 1 - Atk V - (Increase caster's fury by 100 and all allies fury by 25) (Cosmos Rotation) Comment: 3 ways to beat this, the first option would be using an assault stun such as tobirama, if you add konan on top of that you should be good to go. However if you do not have tobirama or any other assault stunner this could prove more difficult. the second way to beating this would simply be to use a beast formation with a vanguard and try kill the assaulters before they kill you. third option is to beef up your vanguard a ton and using a healer such as konan and just hope you can keep yourself alive long enough to kill the assaulters. ---- Secound Team Fight - Sarutobi Asuma Team-Level: 110 Speed: ~52000 Health: ~1.000.000 Skills: Asuma attack all enemy with high damage(~ 200 000k) Comment: - ---- Third Team Fight - Yuuhi Kurenai Team-Level: 110 Speed: ~63000 - 64000 Health: 1.600.000 Skills: Attack enemy assaulter Comment: - 'Fire Fairyland' ---- First Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- Secound Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- Third Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - 'Earth Fairyland' ---- First Team Fight Team-Level: - 130 Speed: - 140.000 Health: - *Vanguard: (3.200.000 HP) *Assault/Support: (2.000.000 HP) Skills: - *Vanguard - V - Aid: Assaulters * Assaulter 1 - All - None *Assaulter 2 - All - None *Assaulter 3 - All - None *Danzo - A - None Comment: - ---- Secound Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- Third Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - 'Universe Fairyland' ---- First Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- Secound Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - ---- Third Team Fight Team-Level: - Speed: - Health: - Skills: - Comment: - Category:Guides